E2M5: Maintenance Tunnels
is the fifth map of Breakdown in SIC. It was designed by Adam and uses the track "Demons on the Prey". It has a par time of 1:10. Overview This is the main "behind the scenes" area of the base. It contains some nukage as well as a mining station to the south. Walkthrough The player starts in a gray room. Open the door in front of you and take out the enemies in this room. Go to your left and open the green-colored wall. The nex room will have four doors and three windows. Take the farthest door to your right and collect the red key. A wall will then lower revealing a switch and enemies. Press the switch and return to the previous room. Now, take the red door in front of you and walk to the end of the hallway. It will open up a door in another part of the hallway. From there, walk through that hallway to open up another hidden hallway. There are three halls total, with the final one containing a large switch. Press it. Return to the four-door room and this time, take the door to the northwest (Your right coming out of the previous hallway). A door will have opened revealing a room with the blue key. Return to the large room in the north. This time, take the door to the right, which leads into a vine-covered room similar to the one in E2M2. Walk to the end and open up a door, which leads to a small room with a switch. Press the switch and return to the four-door room. Take the right door closer to you (southwest on the automap) and walk through the hallway. Open the blue door at the end, and turn right to climb a staircase (which was risen by the switch in the red key room). Open the door at the end of the alcove and sprint over into the next room, which is outdoors. Walk across the brick platforms and open the door at the end. The next area is a large cave with several enemies. For the quickest route, head to your right and down the stairs. At the end of a tunnel is a skull switch. Be careful, as it will open a door full of enemies (including a Baron on higher difficulty!) right behind you. Sprint back to the northern room and walk through the now opened wooden door. Open the exit door and press the switch to end the level. Other points of interest The northwestern-most hallway in the map leads to a room that overlooks the vine room. The switch on the right will open up a door to the east, and the invisible switch in front of you will teleport you to the room behind the blue door. Secrets #In the second room, there are two "chairs" that contain Shotgun Guys. Walk to the one on the right to open up a secret outdoor area behind the starting room. It contains a Rocket launcher and some rockets. #In the hallway containing the blue key, there is a marble structure which has some blood spilling from it. Press it to lower the four pillars in the second room. Each pillar counts as a secret, so be cautious not to sprint over any. The weste pillar contains a medikit. #The northwest pillar contains a box of shotgun shells. #The northeast pillar contains a Plasma Rifle. #The east pillar contains megaarmor. #In the nukage room containing the three rectangular platforms, there are is a hidden teleporter in the southwest corner. It will teleport you to a secret room (that is adjacent to the exit room, but not connected to it) containing an M49 Shotgun. The switch at the end teleports you back to the nukage room. #In the cave area, there is a depression in the ground that hurts the player. The wall to the north is a door and can be opened, which leads to a spiral staircase. #The platform at the top of the aforementioned staircase is also a secret. An opening here can also be used as a sniping position. #In the southeast of the cave, there is a switch. Press it and return to the pillar room to find a lowered platform connecting it with the west hallway. Speedrunning Stats Category:Breakdown Category:SIC maps